User blog:GoldenLatias6/I'm no Fool
I as a leader, have done some mistakes, but I try my best to show that I can be trusted as a leader. And I'm no fool. As some of you users remember, I talked to Braxton and she was saying how sorry she was for her actions. You think she's playing me for a fool to get back on here. But let me tell you something. You are afraid of being yelled at her again. I tried to open up to her. She didn't say that because I'm the head user and was afraid that I messed with her. She's afraid of facing you guys after all she did. She had a rough life and felt terrible misery. After those experiences, she felt that spreading misery was part of life. Sometimes, others are treated to how they think life goes. Spoiled brats think they can get anything they want; Bullies think that being mean is the way of life due to family problems; Betrayed people think that trust and care can only happen for the fools. I try to open up to others and show them what life is like. And I ignore the fact that "Life isn't fair". That response is old and overrated and it's for the fools. I want to share my beliefs on miracles, life, friendship, and love. I also have the belief that those who try are no fools. Those who don't try are fools. They say that you never know what you can do until you try. Trying is not just for eating food. There's trying a new game, going outside, interacting with animals, facing bullies, and trying to forgive. The past is in the past. We have to let go of the past and move on. If you don't let go of it, it will haunt you continously. It won't be easy, but it will be better for you and your life. Just try to try because no fool tries. Sometimes if you try to ask "why?" you can learn so much from someone you had a bad experience with. My friend tried to ask why a girl was so mean to her; pretty soon, the two became friends. Why is part of trying. Trying to ask why is also important for life too. I try to open up to others and I sometimes get betrayed. I didn't become a fool; I tried to trust and well, they just chose not to trust me. I try to show the world that trying is even more important that fighting for rights because it comes from trying. There are so many things you can do if you learn to try. It's not just for trying foods; trying is not for fools. I try to show you that I can be a good leader; you just have to try to understand that I'm trying my best as a leader. When I became 18, I decided to change my way of life. Show generosity and share it with others; use my gift that I have with words to spread positive messages; and try to make the world a better place to live. I'm going to take better responsibility and not sit around and watch TV and play games all day. I'm going to try to find ways to make an example of myself and show that the world can become a better place if we can try to do so. Category:Blog posts